


Old Spirits

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They stood, the pair of them before the shining beacon. The old man felt the radiance on his face. He closed his eyes. 'I’ll definitely find him through there?' he asked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Spirits

They stood, the pair of them, before the shining beacon. The old man felt the radiance on his face. He closed his eyes.

“I’ll definitely find him through there?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” replied the young woman standing next to him. “Asami and I visited him when we were there a few weeks ago.”

The old man turned to gaze at her. He was reminded of another time, a lifetime ago, when he stood opposite another girl from the Southern Water Tribe, outside of a tent, outside of Ba Sing Se…

“Do you want me to come with you?” she asked.

“No. Thank you, Korra, but this is something I need to do alone.”

She nodded. 

The man took a deep breath, walked through the portal…

“Uncle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
